


Breakout

by MissAdoration



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdoration/pseuds/MissAdoration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of Natasha's rescue from Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakout

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that this is probably not my best work, but at least this version of Natasha's rescue from Ultron eliminates Bruce. In my opinion, that scene should've been with Clint, hence why I'm writing this story. I actually think I like my story "Aftershock" better than this. Oh well, here we go.

It all happened so fast. She wasn't even on the quinjet for a minute when Ultron pulled her off. She barely heard Clint yell her name because of the wind. There was no point in screaming for help. She wouldn't be heard if she did.

She sat in the cell afraid and mad. She was mad that she had gotten herself captured, and afraid for what Ultron could do to her. For all she knew, he could kill her and then make a spectacle out of it to the rest of the Avengers.

She sent her signal because she knew that someone would come for her. She hoped it would be Clint so that she could seek some comfort from him. She was still shaken up from Scarlet Witch playing with her mind and making her remember her past. Even right now while sitting in this dirty cell reminded her of the numerous times that she was alone and scared in the Red Room. That's why she wanted Clint to rescue her. She wanted him to hold her and reassure her that things were going to be OK. Once this big fight was over, and if they won, she would ask him to take her back to his farm for a few days so she could spend time with the kids and be there for when little Nathaniel was born.

The minutes dragged on and on. No one was coming. Ultron wasn't even nearby. Who knows what he was planning.

"Clint, where are you?" she thought to herself.

She contemplated sleeping, but if she closed her eyes, images of her being sterilized would flood her heard or even worse, Ultron Killing her and leaving her here to be collected. Clint would be devastated if he found her dead. The team probably would too, but not as much as Clint. Clint was like family to her. She saw it ever since he first took her to his farmhouse.

She had no idea how much time had passed, she decided to break free herself. It was risky, and she knew it, but it didn't seem like anyone was coming. Plus, she was Black Widow, and she had been trained to get out of tough situations. If she succeeded and she made it out, she would somehow find the team and help them fight Ultron. Whatever he had planned, it wasn't good.

Using whatever she could inside the cell as well as her knife which she thankfully still had, she slowly cut her way out of the cell, stopping abruptly if she heard any kind of sound that wasn't her.

Her attempt at escape failed. Her knife grew dull and there wasn't much of a dent in the pace where she was cutting. Then she remembered her electric batons that Stark had made for her. The big question though, did she have them with her? Yes, she did, however there wasn't much battery power left in the one that she had with her. The other one she left on the quinjet. Working quickly, she sawed away at the cell, desperately hoping that the battery wouldn't die before she finished or that someone would come and find her because her hand was starting to get tired.

Eventually, and just as the battery died, she formed a hole big enough for her to slide through and out. Once she was out of the cell, she painfully made it to her feet and quietly walked out.

So focused on keeping quiet, she didn't realize that she had run into something, no someone. Her heart skipped a beat or two as she stepped back. She couldn't make out the face. What if it was an enemy?

"Nat?" the voice spoke. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized who it was. It was Clint.

"Clint," she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Natasha nodded yes, however deep down she wasn't alright. She was shaken.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," he said placing arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him as they walked out. She wasn't injured, she was just sore from being thrown into the cell and knocked unconscious.

Shielding their eyes from the sunlight, they stepped out of the complex and walked toward the jet where the rest of the team was waiting. Bruce was the first to come forward. He wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm alright, Bruce," she whispered quietly. Bruce nodded and stepped back.

"Captain, what's our play?" Clint asked.

"We'll start to evacuate the people out of the city. You stay with Natasha until she's ready. I can't risk something happening to her," Steve answered.

Natasha rolled her eyes at that. She wanted to help the team, but truthfully, she did want to lay down, preferably on something soft, and rest for a while. Then she could join the rest of the team.

She heard Clint respond that he agreed with Steve's decision and walked with him up into the quinjet. Closing the ramp door and turning on their comms, he arranged a blanket on one of the benches and helped her to lay down. It was still hard to her aching back, but not as hard as the cell floor.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked as he pulled another blanket over her shoulders.

"No, the last thing I remembered was being tossed into a cell," she answered.

"I feel so stupid, Nat. I should've turned the jet around the second you were captured and went after you."

"It wasn't your fault Clint. It was my fault anyway. I wasn't paying attention," Nat responded. Clint leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He then stood up to keep watch at the front of the jet.

"Clint?" she quietly called. Clint turned around and knelt down by her.

"Yeah?"

"When this is over, can we go back to your place? I want to spend more time with Laura and the kids."

"Of course we can. Besides, I think we're all going to need a break after this," Clint answered.

"It's not just that. I umm, I…" her voice trailed off as the images started to flood her mind.

"Nat?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer him right away. She was trapped again. Very gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder and began to move it up and down to try and soothe her. She flinched at first, but slowly began to relax.

"It'll be OK," he whispered to her.

"I just can't get it out of my head. Every time I close my eyes or when I'm left alone, it's always right in front of me."

Realizing what she needed, he helped her sit up and took her into his arms. His hand gently rubbed her back as she began to sob into his shoulder.

"You'll get through it. You always do. And whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here to listen," he soothed.

"Thank you," she responded as she left his arms. He could see it in her eyes how tired she was, not just from being captured, but from everything that has happened in the past few days.

"You should sleep for a few minutes. Like Steve said, we can't risk something happening to you again," he said as he stood up. Truthfully, Natasha wanted to sleep, but not with the images of her past flooding her mind. However the fact that Clint was by her side, she figured she could try and sleep for a few minutes. They didn't have long, but if she could catch at least fifteen minutes, she would probably OK.

She nodded to Clint's suggestion and closed her eyes. Clint made sure she was deeply sleeping before heading to the front of the jet to keep watch.


End file.
